Las vegas, allá vamos!
by Midori-chan739
Summary: kanu se casaria y a sus amigas no les gustaba la idea, por eso se encargaran de hacer una despedida de soltera a lo grande en LAS VEGAS, en las vegas conoceran a unos chicos que les cambiaran la vida -no mas oc's-
1. Chapter 1

hola chicas! se que tengo elite way school y no la pienso abandonar pero la cosa es que todabia no me llega la inspiración para ese tema pero me inspire con esto y yo digo ''si la inspiración llega, hay que aprovecharla'' bueno esto va de 12 amigas que se van a las vegas haciéndole la despedida de soltera a una de ellas y todas intentaban hacer lo posible por que esta no se casara con su prometido, en el trascurso conocen a un grupo de chicos los cuales les cambiaran la vida...que les parece? les gusta? entonces aqui abajo les dejo la ficha para que se inscriban necesito

10 OC'S

Nombre:  
Edad:  
Aspecto:  
Personalidad:  
Ropa que suelen usar:  
Vestimenta de noche:  
Pijama:  
Gustos:  
Disgustos:  
Pareja: (menos kazemaru y hiroto)  
Historia:  
por que le molesta que su mejor amiga se case: (imaginense que ya son mas grandes y su mejor amiga se va a casar con un el que hace multiples cagadas y ella no lo ve, por que lo odiarian? inventense alguna cosaXD)  
extra:


	2. COSA (?)

_**bueno chicas! esto fue un impulso algo raro(? es que de pronto me dan ganas salvajes(?) de escribir las cuales por múltiples motivos no pueden ser un capitulo,en este caso es que no tengo las fichas de todas pero tómense su tiempo para mandármelas mañana no moveré un dedo con intención de escribir por que el martes entro a clases y eso me pone depresiva pero bueeno, la cosa es que esto ah sido la exepcion, no se esperen mucho pues esto es algo bizarro que salio a las 5 de la mañana de un retorcida mente**_

- Rápido rápido!- gritaba una chica peli-azul la cual poseía ojos de un color rojo carmesí y tenía una botella de tequila en la mano

- Vamos Valen! más rápido- gritaba al igual que su amiga una chica de largo cabello negro ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda de ojos cafés mientras se sujetaba con dificultad para no caerse -nee Kanu, te caerás- dijo mientras veía a su amiga tomar despreocupadamente de la botella de tequila sin sujetarse cosa que la hacía tambalearse de un lado a otro

-chicas ya bajen del techo!- les grito una chica de cabello café-cobrizo con las puntas naranjas y moradas el cual era entre lacio y ondulado desmechado hasta la mitad de la espalda y tenía grandes ojos café la chica tiene un tatuaje de ouroboros en el hombro izquierdo en la espalda, y una marca con forma de pequeña estrella al final del ojo derecho la cual estaba sentada en la parte de atrás de la camioneta

-el techo!?- grito Valen horrorizada mientras dejaba de lado el volante de la camioneta cinco segundos y miraba por la ventana hacia el techo de la camioneta (N/A: busque en google ''Chevrolet clorado truck show'' para saber cuál era la camioneta en la que iban),Valen era una chica de cabello negro liso hasta la cintura y ojos cafés claro

-vamos Valen- suplico Kanu ya que se mantenía muy divertida tambaleándose de lado a lado a pesar de estar sentada-solo cinco minutos más- suplico haciéndole una cara de perrito bajo la lluvia a su amiga la cual solo retomo su vista hacia el volante y el camino, nadie se resistía a aquella carita

Por el lado del auto donde todas las chicas reían como locas paso una van la cual tenía una puerta abierta y se veían chicos gritando y riendo como locos un chico de mohicano miro hacia el auto donde se encontraban las chicas y levanto una botella de cerveza mientras Kanu levantaba la de tequila

-nos vemos en las vegas- gritaron ambos chicos al unísono mientras la van adelantaba la camioneta de Valen...si así eran los chicos en la carretera, como serian en las vegas

-yayayayaya Kanu, abajo- dijo Valen con un tono de madre aunque generalmente no era así, la chica perdía la cabeza al volante

Kanu bajo y se amontono con sus mejores amigas las cuales se encontraban en la parte trasera de la camioneta

-nee Sakura- dijo la chica mirando a su mejor amiga la cual le hizo un gesto el cual significaba que la escuchaba -te quiero- dijo melosamente volviendo a tomar su tequila

-se ah puesto cariñosa, quítenle ya la botella!- grito desesperada la chica que antes estaba en el techo junto a su amiga pero ahora se encontraba con las demás en la parte trasera de la camioneta

-calmada Hikari- dijo Kanu mientras la abrazaba pero recibió un zape por parte de esta

-Kanu, calma la pechonalidad- dijo una chica de cabello de un color morado oscuro de largo hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, un fleco el cual le cubre el ojo derecho y ojos de color café muy oscuro

-pe-pechonalidad?- pregunto extrañada Kanu mientras miraba su busto pero se sorprendió al sentir como la mano de su amiga la cual antes había dicho la extraña palabra se posaba en uno de sus pechos y lo comenzaba a apretar haciendo que la cara de Kanu se volviera más roja que el cabello de Hiroto y Nagumo juntos - QUE MIERDA HACES NATSUKI!- grito desesperada

-joo, porque tienes más que yo- dijo la antes nombrada mientras hacía un puchero y retiraba su mano de los pechos de Kanu

-no vuelvas a tocar ahí- dijo Kanu en posición fetal mientras Sakura, una chica de estatura bajita, cabello rizado y algo esponjado hasta poco más abajo de los hombros y ojos de un hermoso color café intentaba calmarla

- de todas maneras es injusto que tengas más que yo- siguió alegando Natsuki o natsu-chan como era llamada por todos

-también es injusto que tengas menos que yo pero buee...que se le va a hacer- dijo burlándose una chica de cabello y ojos rojos, piel trigueña, buen cuerpo y cabello hasta la cintura, la chica tenía un mechón que sale de en medio de su cabeza

- déjame informarte mi querida Hanaco que yo tengo más pechonalidad que tu- dijo la peli-morada dando por echo que ''pechonalidad'' era una palabra que en realidad existía

-eso es mentir Natsuki!- grito enfadada Hanaco

-yayaya, las dos están buenas y fin del tema- dijo una chica de cabello negro, con dos mechas azules que caen por sus hombros, ojos de color azul, piel morena y un cuerpo bien desarrollado haciendo que las dos se callaran, siempre funcionaba

-s-Shion...- dijo Kanu tímidamente

-si?- pregunto Shion algo extrañada pues no era normal que su amiga se comportara así

-tu también estas buena- dijo Kanu soltándose a reír y causando un gran sonrojo a la mayor

-ahora ves lo que se siente- dijeron las chicas que anteriormente peleaban pero ahora reían de la morena

-QUE SE CALLEN!- grito Valen los más fuerte que pudo

-no quieres que conduzca?- ofreció Sakura al ver a su amiga con los nervios destrozados

- y que choquemos?- pregunto Shion no ayudando mucho a Sakura

-mejor nos callamos- dijeron todas al unísono dejando a Sakura algo deprimida y Kanu consolándola

**_bueno...les haría peguntas pero no se me ocurre que preguntas hacerles sobre esta cosa que eh escrito por que si, es una COSA, es imposible llamarlo de otra manera,bueno si les gusto lo dicen aqui abajo y si no les gusto también_**

**_Besos!_**


	3. Horarios(aunmefaltaquemepasenunoc)

bueno...emmm... hola, bueno, lo que pasa es que ya eh entrado a clases y el colegio en el que estoy es uno de los que mas exigencia tiene en mi ciudad por eso es algo dificil y estare un poco ocupada, aunque eso no quiere decir que los valla a abandonar, eso ni loca, pero quiero fijar horarios para los fics, los horarios comenzaran a correr desde la proxima semana es decir...

**Elite Way School: instituto para semi-dioses -viernes-**

**Las vegas alla vamos! - miercoles-**

**Hermosas criaturas -domingo-**

_**subo capitulo el viernes 15,miercoles 13 y domingo 17...los cinco dias que quedan libres desde aqui hasta esa fecha los tomare para comenzar a escribir y adaptarme**_

quiero dar mis mas sinceras disculpas por cualquier molestia, tengo tres fics sumandole el colegio pero nada es imposible, me encanta escribir y no lo pienso dejar de hacer aunque hayan unos cuantos retrasos,pero si hay algun retraso quiero pedir disculpas, ustedes mismas saben que estando en el colegio no es facil pero no quiero suspender ninguno de mis tres fics


End file.
